


Unexpected [AOU QS x Reader]

by AnnaSilverston



Series: Marvel Relationships [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crime Fighting, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaSilverston/pseuds/AnnaSilverston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**CONTAINS MAJOR AOU SPOILER AND SLIGHT CURSING**<br/>-"You didn't see that coming?"<br/>-"No one did, Pietro."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.  
> Flashbacks are written in italics.  
> Feedbacks appreciated <3  
> I honestly cried so hard through this scene in the movie T-T

You placed the final plate on the table and sighed happily in content, looking at your work. The three of you were finally having a reunion after a long time not seeing each other, and to be honest, you were nervous to see the silver-haired man again. Confused? Let me explain a little.

It was a cold winter night in Sokovia and you were snuggling up cozily on the couch with a decent cup of hot chocolate in your right hand and your favorite book in the other. You were getting to the excited part and just as you were about to flip the page, someone knocked loudly on your door, making you jumped up in surprise and dropped the cup on the floor, the ceramic shattering all over.

_“Fucking hell…” You muttered and quietly took a gun hidden under the table. You proceeded to walk slowly to the door and with a swift motion, you opened it, pointing the gun to the mysterious person who ruined your night._

_“I swear to God, if Fury wants me to do anything with SHIELD again, I will snap his neck in half!” You exclaimed but stopped when you see two unfamiliar faces. A man with silver hair and a brunette leaning on his shoulder, both of them were dirty and their clothes were stained with blood. The woman had a rather serious wound on her stomach and the man had a lot of bruises._

_“We need a place to stay, we were being…followed,” he spoke, his accent making you curious but you let them in anyway before locking the door carefully and setting the gun aside. After taking care of their wounds and bruises, you give them both clothes to change, considering you have women AND men’s stuff in your house in case…circumstances._

_“My name is Pietro Maximoff and this is my sister Wanda. Thank you for helping us tonight, we promise to never bother you again, miss…” Pietro trailed off. You quickly told him your name to rescue the awkwardness and you smiled as you assured him that it was no problem to help them, in fact you enjoyed their companies. After SHIELD’s corruption two years ago, you cut off all contacts with Fury completely, only talking to Steve or Natasha once in a while. Pietro observed as you were lost in thought, he noticed how your eyes twinkled under the light of the burning flame and it set a soft glow to your beautiful face. You honestly look like an angel to him and it surprised him how you helped them without second thoughts, though it did scare him a bit when you pointed the gun directly to his face._

_\--_

_“I actually wouldn’t mind if…you guys visit me again.” You smiled as you led Pietro and Wanda outside after two days of them staying in your house. Wanda nodded her head and said goodbye when Pietro picked your hand up and pressed a chaste kiss on it, his eyes sparked with mischievousness._

_“Don’t worry, we’ll see each other real soon, princess.” You blushed and as soon as the door was closed, you slid down on the floor, gripping your head tightly together and let out a muffled scream in the material of your sweater._

During the past year you had learned that Pietro had superhuman speed while Wanda could manipulate minds and project energy- which scared you a bit as she could easily find out about your crush on her twin brother anytime. As far as you knew, they got their powers from an experiment and their parents died from a past accident but aside from that, you never got to know more. The twins’ schedule to visit you was never regular, sometimes they visited once a week or even only once in two months, but they had promised that they would came over that day for a reunion, seeing that they hadn’t seen you since four months ago. And to be honest, you were missing them dearly. You missed the talks and conversations, even if it was just regular friends’ stuff with Pietro or girls’ problems with Wanda.

_“Men are so complicated! There was this one time when I dated a guy and he just went all crazy seeing me hugging my cousin but then again, he flirted with a chick the other day and I said nothing about it!” You exclaimed and Wanda bursted out laughing while agreeing with you. You stopped a moment to breath but Wanda suddenly took your hands in hers. She stared deeply into your eyes, her fingertips circling on your palms and you mentally broke out in a sweat. Was she reading your mind?_

_“I know you like Pietro,” Wanda said with a smirk and your eyes literally bulged out of your head. You quickly covered her mouth and looked around with a horrified look but thank God, Pietro was in the kitchen fixing himself something at that time._

_“I won’t tell him, promise! But really, he liked you too.”_

You never forgot that day when Wanda told you her brother’s little secret. Your heart fluttered in happiness and you completely looked at Pietro in a different way, but he always seemed to think of you like another sister, nothing more and nothing less. Sometimes you craved his touch, wether if it was him ruffling your hair to a mess or his hand just accidentally touched yours but in those moments, butterflies swarming in your stomach and you swore you heard a zap as he flashed you that confident smirk of his.

You leaned back on the couch and constantly glared at the clock once in a while. It was close to five thirty and it was still early to have a dinner, but the twins usually came at this time. Your mind suddenly drifted to the news you saw two days ago on TV. It was a footage of the Hulk fighting with Veronica and creating a mess of the city. You knew that the Avengers were having a problem again and you felt bad for not helping them, after all they were your friends. But you had sworn to never get involved with SHIELD again. Your phone rang and you flinched in surprise. It had been such a long time since the last call you’ve received. It even surprised you more when the name ‘Steve’ flashed on the screen.

“Y/N, I’m sorry to get you involved again but we really need your help to get the civilians of Sokovia get out of there as soon as possible. The story is long but just do it, please!” and he hung up. You bit your lips in frustration. Should you do it? Was it worth it to help SHIELD again? The screams and running could be heard outside and you swore silently as you stood up and ran upstairs to get your weapons. Steve really owed you big time.

You quickly put on the old, dusty SHIELD uniform and a belt holster, along with a few guns, bullet clips and grenades. You stared back at the picture of Pietro and you on the nightstand and you silently prayed for the twins to be safe, after all they were also living in Sokovia. You were about to burst through the door when a flash of blue and silver was seen and soon enough, you were on the street. Pietro set you down gently and he forced you to look at him.

“What the hell are you doing, Y/N? You need to get out of this place ASAP, Ultron is coming and-“ But he was cut off by you shushing him.

“Look, Captain America is my friend, and I was a former agent of SHIELD which meant I have to help him, Pete. Please understand…” You trailed off as he took in the information, his face contorted in distress. Finally he sighed and nodded. You smiled brightly and cupped his face, your fingers tracing his cheeks and you leaned in, pressing a deep kiss on his lips. Your lips touched and fireworks began to flying around. If it wasn’t for an explosion, you would have stayed there and kissed him forever. You pushed him away gently and he blushed, staring into your eyes.

“Eh…Just to let you know, I like...no, I love you too!” He exclaimed before pecking you again and running off. You smiled and also ran out, your hands gripping the guns tightly.

\--

By far you had only three bullet clips left and a grenade, your face were dirty and decorated with some nasty cuts and bruises, your rips hurt and you felt like collapsing anytime now but you stayed alarmed and shot off a dozen of drones, only stopping to change the clips.

“Are there anyone left?” You asked and the people shook their heads, leaving you letting out a sigh in relief. But you were not happy for long as you saw Clint running off to what used to be the supermarket.

“Clint, what the hell are you doing?!” You screamed and ran off after him, shooting several robots in your way.

“There’s a boy in there!” He yelled back and you covered the archer, only stopping after there was nothing left and the boy was tucked safely in his arms. You were about to help him got out but your eyes caught something else.

“Clint, watch out!” You yelled and threw yourself on the man, ready to sacrifice yourself for the sake of the little boy. And then you saw a flash of blue and silver. Your mouth gasped open in shock when you fell down, but you could be careless of that now, your sight was on someone else.

**The man whom you loved sincerely with all your heart.**

“ **You didn’t see that coming?** ” Pietro said with that special accent of his that you adored so much and he fell down next to you, blood stained on his shirt and holes were made from the bullets. You were no better, even if Pietro took most of them, your stomach and chest were also a target. You moved closer to Pietro with all your strength and he quickly took your hand in his, your fingers intertwining tightly.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t…” You whispered out as tears rolled down your face and blinding your vision, Pietro’s skin were starting to get colder and you leaned in to place one last kiss on his lips before taking your final breath.

Honestly, no one saw that coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's also another ending so check it out ! <3


	2. Unexpected [Another Ending]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Said you want a happy ending, so here it is! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay before any of you ask how the heck did Pete survive, just know that his healing is much faster than an average human, mkay? :)

“Oh God that really hurts…” Pietro mumbled and slowly opened his eyes. He looked frantically around and saw Clint laying next to him, his chest heaved up and down peacefully, his cuts and bruises were cleaned. He was interrupted when a cheery voice spoke, startling the silver-haired man.  
“Pietro! You’re alive!” Wanda enveloped her brother in a warm hug and Pietro chuckled while hugging his twin back, though it did hurt a bit. After all, he just survived after being shot 47 times. The other team members smiled in relief…well, not everyone.  
Pietro was enjoying his sister’s embrace when he suddenly remembered about you. You were by his side that time. Where the hell are you? He pushed Wanda away gently and sat up, his eyes darting around the room to find the familiar face. He felt a pang in his heart when he didn’t see you anywhere and suddenly he felt out of place. He belonged to you, and it just seemed strange not being around you all the time.  
“Where’s Y/N?” He asked. Wanda gave him an uncertain look while the team members ignored him and returning back to their work, trying to not answer the dreading question.  
“Where. Is. Y/N?” Pietro repeated the question and he grunted out with each word, his teeth clenched together. The team looked at him awkwardly and then at each other, making Pietro yelled out in frustration. Wanda put a reassuring hand on her brother’s shoulder.  
“Look, Pete, Y/N is still in critical condition…This might be her last day…” She spoke slowly, leaving Pietro in shock, trying to take in the information he just received.  
Pietro stood up and pushed his sister’s hand away roughly, his eyes stung and he felt like crying. He pointed a finger to each person on the team, including Wanda and he let out a mad laugh. He had just confessed to you, he had only kissed you once and now you were gone? How hilarious. He didn’t get to spend more time with you, didn’t get to call you his, didn’t get to ask you on a date…  
He didn’t get to hear you said you love him too.  
Tears streamed down his eyes unstoppably and he ran out of the room, not caring about the people screaming his name behind. He stopped in the strange crowded hallway with SHIELD agents walking passed him, minding their own business. He frantically looked around and rushed faster before to the direction of the emergency room after asking a few persons.  
He bursted through the door and ignore all the calls of the doctors. Pietro ran past through a familiar blur only to stop again at the room you were in, a bunch of doctors and nurses working hurriedly by your side.  
What he saw had sickened him. You were laying with your eyes closed, your heartbeat slowing down and you had various tubes connecting to your body. One of the doctors injected you with something before shaking his head slowly.  
“Prepare to shock her!” he commanded. The nurses rushed around and they immediately got into work. You were shocked once, twice, three and four times before your heartbeat stopped completely and Pietro stood there, his eyes wide open and he held his breathing in. At that point the guards came in and they grabbed his shoulders, trying to force him away.  
“Sir, you might want to step ou-“  
“NO! You don’t understand! She is still alive, why are none of you helping her?” Pietro screamed and thrashed around, too weak to fight with the guards. They pushed him away and he gave one man a punch to the chin then a kick to the other man.  
One second passed. Then two, then three seconds…  
The heart monitor beeped and your vitals slowly going up while the doctors stared in surprised. Another Phil Coulson case. The guards released Pietro and he ran in the room, his hand immediately intertwined with yours.  
“Y/N, wake up please baby, I love you…” He whispered in your ear, a single tear dropped down your cheek.  
\--  
A week later and you were still in coma with Pietro by your side every single day. He refused to leave except when he needed to go to the restroom. Wanda and the Avengers took turn to visit and brought him food every day, but they could never stay for longer than that. He was always holding your hand and whispering sweet nothings into your ear, though you couldn’t hear it.  
“Hey Y/N, it’s the eighth day, why haven’t you waken up yet?” He asked, his other hand stroking your face slightly.  
“Hey baby, do you not love me anymore?”  
“You haven’t said you love me yet…”  
“Remember that time when you pointed a gun in my face the first time we met?”  
“Or when I stomped on your food and you threw a heel in my face?” Pietro chuckled at this particular moment. It was really hurtful, but he didn’t want to upset you.  
“When Wanda said she knew your secret, I was there, you just don’t know…” He smiled.  
“What can I say? I’m freaking Quicksilver, people eat my dust all the time…”  
“Except for you, Y/N.”  
Meanwhile, deep in your mind, you heard all of it. You tried badly to open your eyes, to say you love him too but you couldn’t even control your own hand to move. You mentally cried and comforted him in your head at the same time.  
In the eight seconds that your heart stopped beating, you could have sworn you saw heaven. The light was bright and the angels opened the gate wide to welcome you. You was about to step in, but then again, you stopped to ask them a question.  
“Is there someone named Pietro Maximoff?” They shook their heads no and that was when you realized you needed him more than ever.  
Using all of your strength, you pushed yourself to wake up and magically, it worked when you heard the monitor beeping again. You smiled mentally and prepared yourself to open your eyes, but you couldn’t.  
“Do you remember that time I ran ten miles while holding you and you gave me a slap when I stopped? You didn’t talk to me in two months…” He said bitterly, his fingers still intertwined with yours.  
Beep. Beep. Beep.  
And as if the angels had granted your wish, you slowly moved your muscles and gave Pietro a soft squeeze.  
But that was all he needed.  
He was about to leave to call the nurses when you gripped his hand tightly and opened your eyes, trying to adjust to the blinding lights for a moment.  
He smiled brightly and sat down again, both of his hands squeezing yours to make sure that wasn’t faked and he wasn’t dreaming.  
You smiled back at him. And he thought that he was the luckiest man ever on Earth.  
Pietro couldn’t help himself and pressed on kiss on your lips, letting out all of his emotions the past few days. You chuckled and kissed him back passionately, your tongues played with each other’s teasingly before you slightly bit down on his lips, making him gasp and pulled away. Pietro looked in your beautiful gleaming e/c eyes and he snorted.  
“I didn’t see that coming.”  
\--  
“What did you do when you saw heaven in those eight seconds?” Pietro asked while laying comfortably on the bed, one hand wrapped around your shoulders while your left hand was draping over his chest.  
“Asked for you but they said no, so I figured that I have to come back.” You chuckled and leaned in to press another kiss on his and he happily granted you access.  
“Hot damn, honey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedbacks appreciated! Please follow me on IG @marvelarette, it's a fan account :)  
> Remember to leave a comment or kudos! <3


End file.
